


That Ridiculously Long Dance

by Harmonia_Silverberg



Series: Behind The 'Truth' If You 'Dare' [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonia_Silverberg/pseuds/Harmonia_Silverberg
Summary: Aomine, Kise, and Kagami never learn, do they? But apparently their "joke" works in Akashi and Kuroko's favor this time.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Behind The 'Truth' If You 'Dare' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	That Ridiculously Long Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Like any normal human being on the planet who found the cure for cancer, painted DaVinci-worthy arts, and discovered a new law of physics, I too found the inspiration to this story when I was taking a shower. But the original idea was slightly different than this - the ending was, at least.  
> So, depending on how well-received this fanfic is, I may or may not post the original concept to this on the 15th.
> 
> Either way, happy AkaKuro day :)
> 
> I do not own anything.

“Excuse me, can I dance with you?” a small statured azurette asked.

"Hm?” A red-haired male raised his head from the glass he was wiping clean.

Kuroko finally got a clear view of the face of the person behind the counter. The bartender didn’t seem to be that much older than Kuroko. He had a fiery red hair that looked soft and almost as un-kept as Kuroko’s own azure hair. The bartender’s most mesmerizing features – his red and gold heterochromatic eyes – were illuminating the dim lightings inside Emperor Club and Resto.

"Erm, ano… I’m really sorry for this, but my friends over there – “ Kuroko started as he pointed a group of rainbow-heads youngsters. Akashi narrowed his eyes at the three appointed males whose laughs could be heard from his standing point with their hands gripping their stomachs – “and I were playing truth or dare. It was on me, so they dared me to “ask that bartender over there to dance”,” Kuroko said.

“Why didn’t you just do ‘truth’?” Akashi inquired.

“Because I always do ‘truth’, and they are not accepting it anymore.”

Seeing Akashi’s suspicious expression, Kuroko added, “I’m sure you know how this game works. If I fail, I will receive a punishment. I won’t survive their punishment. Please help me.”

“And what is the punishment again?” Akashi asked; hands folded in front of his chest, a little too wary of the shorter male before him. His red and gold eyes were questioning Kuroko like a police officer to a potential criminal.

Kuroko mumbled something out of the planet, so Akashi asked again. This time, Kuroko shouted the answer. “I’m not allowed to drink vanilla milkshakes for a week!”

Akashi blinked a few times. Judging by the dare, Akashi had imagined the punishment to be something more severe. Akashi even suspected his ears were tricking him due to the loud music playing at the club right now. Kuroko’s answer was the last thing Akashi expected.

“Let me get this straight. You are desperate enough to ask a complete stranger to dance with you as long as you can drink some milkshakes?”

“It’s not just some milkshakes. It is vanilla flavored.” Kuroko pouted; Akashi snorted.

Akashi bored his eyes deep into Kuroko’s big and round eyes before scanning Kuroko’s body from head to toe. Akashi noticed that behind the slim male’s ethereal face, the said man had a barely noticeable presence. If it weren’t for Akashi’s keen eyes, he might have missed Kuroko in dark places such as this.

This shorter person in front of him is intriguing, Akashi pondered. Not only his pouting face was cute, Akashi realized there might be something more behind those beautiful azure orbs which matched perfectly with the azurette’s slightly messy, sky-blue hair.

Due to his observant nature, Kuroko knew Akashi’s mind was working on something, so he said, “You don’t have to worry about your boss if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“My boss?” Akashi arched his eyebrows.

“Yes. My friends assured me they’re close friend with the owner of this place. I’m sure they will speak to your boss on your behalf and explain the whole situation to him or her.”

“And you trust what they said?”

“My friends can be annoying at times, but they’re not liars. Speaking from experience, I know they’re responsible enough to fix any troubles they stir.”

Akashi scanned the laughing males in the distance again. His mind had finished connecting the dots that led to this event. “I see.”

“Please. Can you help me? I can give you good tips if you want,” Kuroko pleaded. “Or I can ask my friends to speak nice words about you to your boss.”

Akashi chuckled. “Do you even know what my boss is like?”

“Um, no. But if anyone can stand my friends’ childish behavior, then I’m sure they’re a good, reasonable person.”

Akashi chuckled louder. Akashi ended his short-lived laugh with his widest, most genuine smile. “I don’t believe you have told me your name.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_ ,” Kuroko answered with a polite bow.

Akashi walked from behind the counter and placed himself next to Kuroko. Kuroko could see that the redhead was only a couple of inches taller than him, but somehow Kuroko felt small and insignificant in Akashi’s presence. The bartender had this aura about him that made Kuroko felt nervous as if being cornered for a crime he didn’t commit.

Akashi offered a hand to Kuroko and asked in a regal bow, “Well, Kuroko Tetsuya, may I have this dance?”

“Shouldn’t it be me doing the gesture? It is my dare after all.”

“Now where’s my mannerism if I let you do all the work?” Akashi smirked.

Akashi walked Kuroko to the dance floor like a prince walking his princess to a royal ball. Akashi put his hand on Kuroko’s slim waist and Kuroko felt his cheeks grew warmer at the gesture. Kuroko found himself unable to look at the slender but well-built barista, so Kuroko just buried his face on the redhead’s chest.

Akashi could smell the vanilla fragrance emitting from Kuroko, and likewise, Kuroko inhaled a strong scent of various herbs and spices from Akashi – like a mixture of pepper, coriander, and some other fragrant that Kuroko couldn’t pinpoint, but somehow reminded him of a hot soup he always made on a stormy winter.

Both too drowned in it, Akashi and Kuroko were dancing in silence for about 10 minutes until Kuroko looked up and said, “Thank you for your help, uh…”

"Akashi Seijuurou.”

"Thank you for the help, Akashi-san. I believe this is enough to complete my dare.”

Kuroko was about to pull away when Akashi pushed Kuroko’s hip closer to him and squeezed Kuroko’s hand he was holding to prevent Kuroko from leaving. “Seeing as they’re the ones initiating the dare, I’m sure your friends would appreciate a few more minutes of the show, wouldn’t you agree, Kuroko-san?”

“Oh no, Akashi-san. I don’t want to disturb your work further. You’ve been a great help already.”

“Well, since your friends promised to put good words to my boss, then you wouldn’t mind if I abuse the privilege a little, would you? After all, like you said, I’m helping you. Consider it a little payment for me, Kuroko-san,” Akashi reasoned.

“Well…”

Akashi spoke up before Kuroko had the chance to throw another argument. “Now tell me, Kuroko Tetsuya, have you come here before? Because I have worked here practically since this place was opened, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here.”

“No, this isn’t the kind of place I would normally visit.”

Akashi raised his eyebrows. “No?”

“Oh, forgive me. I didn’t mean it like that. I work as a kindergarten teacher, you see, so a bar is not somewhere I would frequent, Akashi-san. Besides, I don’t need alcohol if I want severe headaches; I just have to go to work.”

Akashi released an instant laugh at Kuroko’s comment. He was charmed by Kuroko’s bluntness. It appeared Akashi was always right after all, Kuroko _was_ intriguing. Akashi was even more curious of Kuroko now.

“You’re interesting, Kuroko,” Akashi blurted.

“Huh?”

“Would you tell me more about yourself?”

“Why would Akashi-san want to know?”

“There’s nothing in the dare against getting to know each other, is there?”

“I’m afraid I must disappoint your high expectation, Akashi-san. I’m really not that interesting,” Kuroko said. He continued, “I don’t even know what to tell you since I already revealed my occupation. What else do you want to know?”

“Anything, Kuroko. Your hobbies, how do you know your friends, or even your pets will do. Anything you can think of,” Akashi replied with a gentle smile.

“Um… Well, I love reading. I especially like books about human studies. I also enjoy playing basketball, and that’s how I befriended my friends there,” Kuroko said, glancing at the three males whose gaze never wavered from Akashi and Kuroko.

“They’re Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, and Kagami-kun, by the way. Do you want me to introduce you to them later?”

Before Akashi could answer, Kuroko reconsidered. “Oh, wait. You said you’ve worked here since this place was open, so you probably already know them.”

“Oh, I still would very much like to meet your friends later, Kuroko,” Akashi said with a knowing glance in the directions of the three males.

“I see. I’ll take you to them later then.”

Akashi refocused his attention to Kuroko and asked, “You said you play basketball, Kuroko?”

“Yes. I used to play basketball in middle school which later on led me into being friends Aomine-kun.”

“Really? How?” Akashi arched his eyebrows.

Akashi was caught off guard with the information Kuroko just shared. He, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, along with their 2 other friends – Midorima Shintarou and Murasakibara Atsushi – were on the same basketball team back in Teikou Middle School. The five of them were known as the Kiseki no Sedai – Generation of Miracles. Despite being the team’s captain for 2 years (and vice-captain on his first year), Akashi couldn’t recall anyone named Kuroko Tetsuya in their basketball club; and Akashi remembered every club member’s name – even the third-strings!

“My school once played against Aomine-kun’s school in the Finals on my third year,” Kuroko answered.

“Did you win?” It was an empty question. Akashi knew the answer to the question, of course. After all, their team never lost a single match in those three years.

“No. Aomine-kun’s team was strong.”

“But you made it to the Finals, didn’t you? I’m sure your team was just as strong.”

Kuroko smiled at the memories of his old teammates and their days playing basketball together. “We were a solid team, yes, but they were stronger.”

Kuroko continued, “Although, after the match, Aomine-kun came up to me and my team and told us that we were the only ones who could put up a good fight and made them played seriously. Aomine-kun kept asking me to play street basketball with him ever since, and we just kind of became friends.”

“I see.”

Akashi processed the information. Akashi knew exactly his teammates’ strength. If someone such as Aomine, their team’s ace, came up to an opponent, it meant Aomine admitted said opponent’s strength. Of the 3 Nationals he had had, there was only one Final Akashi would forever remember; and it was on his final year of middle school. Conclusion number one: Kuroko was the same age as him and the Kisekis, Akashi deduced. Conclusion number two: Kuroko went to Meikou, Akashi told himself.

Akashi drew a smile on his handsome face. Somehow, he felt proud of Kuroko. It was quite an accomplishment to make the Kisekis gave more than their best in a match. But soon, Akashi’s smile turned into a frown. While Akashi admitted he never bothered to remember his opponents’ face, Akashi was sure he wouldn’t forget someone so physically attractive like Kuroko. Akashi realized how much more of a mystery Kuroko Tetsuya was.

“You said you play street basketball with Dai-- Aomine-san?”

“Yes. For the past few years, we always play street basketball at least once a week. Incidentally, that’s how I knew Kise-kun. After finishing my high-school in America, I went back to Japan with one of my high-school teammates, Kagami-kun. When I told Aomine-kun I was meeting up with my middle school teammates to play two on two, he suggested a three on three instead with his own friend.”

Akashi couldn’t hide the tone of disbelief in his voice when he asked, “Did he, now? And his first choice was to bring Ryou-- Kise-san?”

“If I remember correctly, Aomine-kun said Kise-kun was the only one in Tokyo at the time because of Kise-kun’s modeling gig.”

Kuroko sighed before adding, “At the time, I didn’t understand why Aomine-kun profusely apologized for not being able to bring someone else, but I guess I immediately understood after the match.”

Akashi managed a weak smile at what Kuroko was implying, but that was exactly why he was even more shocked by what Kuroko said. The fact that Kuroko ‘understood’ meant Kise accepted and most likely had bestowed Kuroko with a –cchi suffix – a suffix only given to someone the cheery, honey-eyed Kise respected.

“And it never occurs to Aomine-san to introduce you to his other friends afterwards?”

“How do you know?” Kuroko asked, wide-eyed.

Akashi answered with a confident smirk, “Lucky guess.”

“Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun are basketball-heads. Once the basketball is in their hands and the court is below their feet, even a nuclear bomb wouldn’t be able to distract them. As for Kise-kun, well…let’s just say I like him better around a basketball, so I try to spend as little time as possible outside the court with him.”

“You sound like you’re very close to Aomine-san and the others,” Akashi interrogated further.

Akashi still couldn’t fathom how Aomine and Kise had the decency to introduce Kagami to him, but not Kuroko. Heck, they never even mentioned a ‘Kuroko’ in any of their 10-years-worth of conversations, even when they were playing their monthly street basketball.

Also, seeing how Kuroko didn’t even recognize an ‘Akashi Seijuurou’ indicated the three rainbow-heads never mentioned his name to Kuroko either. Akashi found a sudden need to refresh Aomine’s and Kise’s memories of their harsh middle school days; he might just extend the service to Kagami Taiga as a bonus.

Aside from that, there was also a matter of Akashi being a Kiseki. Akashi was not a hopeless narcissist, but if Kuroko was the same age as him and even had a match against him, how could Kuroko not know Akashi? Kuroko further proved to be a mystery beyond Akashi’s expectations.

Kuroko pulled Akashi out of his thoughts process when Kuroko answered Akashi’s previous observations, “Well, we play basketball every week, in which they even dragged me to compete in one or two street matches. Being close to them is a part of the package.”

Akashi hummed. “I see.”

"Pardon me, Akashi-san, but you seem curious of my friendship with them. I do not mind, by all means. It’s just that I’ve been trying to figure out the reason, but I can’t find one good enough.”

"Hm? Oh, I’m sorry if my questions made you uncomfortable. Like you, I’m also wondering about something, Kuroko,” Akashi said.

When he saw the permission in Kuroko’s eyes to continue, Akashi asked, “Since Aomine-san, Kise-san, and Kagami-san are close friends of my boss and they often visit here, then how come they never invited you here as a non-drinking guest? I’m sure my boss would love to get to know someone like you.”

Kuroko laughed the most beautiful laugh Akashi had ever heard. Akashi could feel his heart racing twice as fast, so he leaned away slightly from their position to make sure Kuroko couldn’t hear the loud thudding in his chest.

"Is there something funny, Kuroko?”

"Oh, they once invited me to this café’s opening night, actually.” Kuroko chuckled. “But then they were arguing among themselves about how they don’t want me to be tainted by the, and I quote, “demonic, devilishly malicious, ever-single” owner of this café. They ended up forfeiting their invitation.”

"Did they, now?” Akashi responded to the revelation.

Nope, scratch that, Akashi mentally corrected himself. He found a sudden _must_ to refresh the amnesiac Aomine, Kise, and Kagami of their memories of Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi added, “And yet, here you are, Kuroko. Aren’t you afraid of my demonic boss?”

"I’ve learnt from years of befriending them that they can be over-dramatic sometimes. Besides, I would’ve rejected the offer had they asked, anyway. I had the interview of my current job in the morning,” Kuroko explained.

Akashi stole a gaze at Kuroko when Kuroko was not looking. Akashi wondered how someone could be this blunt and sassy, and yet, kind-hearted and trusting; alluring and attractive, and yet, innocent and hidden at the same time. Kuroko continued to overwrite Akashi’s expectation of him and went even further beyond.

It didn’t take Akashi too long to ask again, “So, they’re _all_ your friends?”

“Hm? I’m sorry, Akashi-san. I don’t think I understand your question.”

“Is there any chance one of them could be your, say, boyfriend?” Akashi fished.

“No, I never see them in a romantic kind of way.”

“Is it because you’re straight?”

“No, it is not. I’ve had a long-term boyfriend in the past,” Kuroko answered, to which Akashi smiled.

“Past? What about the present then?”

“Between hectic 5-years-olds and equally childish friends like those three, I don’t have the luxury to even _consider_ having a boyfriend, Akashi-san.”

Kuroko was a hidden treasure, Akashi realized. Anyone was just as stupid to not notice Kuroko as the long-term boyfriend who let Kuroko slipped away. Or at least it was the pick-up line Akashi intended to throw had he not reminded himself that he was in fact one of those stupid someone for failing to notice Kuroko back in middle school.

“What about you, Akashi-san? What can you tell me about yourself?”

“Are you falling for me, Kuroko?” Akashi teased which made Kuroko blushed the same shade of red as Akashi’s hair.

Kuroko put up his best deadpan expression. “If I remember correctly, you said “there was nothing against getting to know each other”; not getting to know me only, Akashi-san.”

Akashi chuckled. “Well, then the first thing you should know, Kuroko, is that I would very much like it if you’re not so formal around me. You’re welcomed to call me Seijuurou.”

“I see. I will address you as Akashi-kun then,” Kuroko replied.

“Fair enough,” Akashi said. He continued, “What does Kuroko want to know?”

“Anything would do, Akashi-sa-- Akashi-kun."

Akashi hummed. “Let’s see… Like you, I also enjoy reading, but I prefer something in the area of law or economic studies. Like you, I also used to play basketball in middle school. But unlike you, now I only have the chance to play basketball once a month because I’m too busy with this café.”

“Did your boss not give you enough time-off?”

Akashi laughed lightly at Kuroko’s obliviousness. “He’s too devilishly malicious for that, I’m afraid.”

Kuroko gasped an undertone. “So Aomine-kun was not exaggerating? Then perhaps you should go back to your work, Akashi-kun. I deeply apologize for taking your time.”

Kuroko tried to escape the redhead again, but Akashi also held Kuroko closer once again. Akashi gazed into Kuroko’s dilated pupils. Even with poor lightings, Akashi found himself drowned by the depth of bright innocent blue in Kuroko’s eyes. Not a single word was uttered between Akashi and Kuroko for two full seconds.

After the initial pause, Akashi said without breaking eye contact, “But like you said before, Kuroko, I’m also sure my boss is a good and reasonable person. I have a feeling he wouldn’t mind me slacking off a bit tonight.”

“Are you sure, Akashi-kun? I don’t want you getting on your boss’ bad side because of some stupid dare.”

Another smile plastered Akashi’s face. “Being ever-single himself, I’m sure he knows how hard it is to find someone as fun to spend the time with as Kuroko.”

Kuroko blushed. Kuroko inwardly thanked the Heavens for the dim lights. “I-I see.”

Akashi redirected the topic again. He was dying to learn more about the angelic man in front of him. “So, how about it, Kuroko? No pets?”

“I have a dog actually. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, and I found him one afternoon after our weekly basketball. They decided to name him ‘Nigou’. What about Akashi-kun?”

“I have a beautiful white horse named Yukimaru.”

“A horse!?” A mixture of disbelief and shock was evident in Kuroko’s voice. What kind of bartender had a horse, Kuroko wondered. He shrugged it off and asked, “You know how to ride a horse?”

“I do, actually. When my boss decides to have a time-off and close the café, I would spend the time horse-riding instead.”

Akashi put a little distance between them to look at Kuroko and asked, “Would you like to join me on my next day-off?”

“Are you sure, Akashi-kun? I mean, I don’t think we know each other well enough for me to invade your free time.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing, Kuroko? Getting to know each other,” Akashi said.

“Then you should know that I don’t know how to ride a horse, Akashi-kun.”

“Don’t worry, Kuroko. I’ve been horse-riding since I was little. I can teach you.”

Kuroko sighed. Clearly, the redhead wouldn’t take no for an answer. “When is Akashi-kun’s day-off? I need to check it with my teaching schedule and see if I have an opening.”

Akashi’s face brightened. He sounded like a kid at the prospect of going to the zoo when he asked, “How about your next end-of-term vacation, Kuroko? I’m sure it’ll be enough time for us horse-riding.”

“The new school year just started. If Akashi-kun doesn’t mind waiting that long, then I’m okay too.”

“It’s a promise then.” Akashi smiled cheek to cheek.

“I still can’t believe Akashi-kun has a horse. Maybe I should consider bartending if the pay is that good to be able to afford a horse.”

Akashi laughed heartily at Kuroko’s honest comment. “Maybe you should. I’m sure my boss would be more than happy to have you here with us.”

After a brief silent, Kuroko decided to voice the question that had been plaguing his mind during their conversations. “What about you, Akashi-kun? Girlfriends? Boyfriends? Married?”

“Are you offering, Kuroko?” Akashi’s teasing sent blood rushing to Kuroko’s face. Kuroko felt his cheeks getting hotter.

“It’s just unfair Akashi-kun knows a lot about me already, but I feel like I hardly know anything.”

Akashi laughed softly before fake-pouting. “I’m afraid I share the same fate as my ever-single boss.”

“Bartending job must be more than I initially thought if you can buy a horse but don’t have the time for a relationship,” Kuroko said, deadpanned.

This must have been Akashi’s record of most laugh in a single night because Akashi laughed another heartily beam. “Oh, trust me, Kuroko, there’s a lot more to a barista’s life.”

“What about past relationships before Akashi-kun started working here then?”

“Never had one, actually. I was too busy with basketball all the way through college. I was also a little too preoccupied being the student council Pre-- a member of the student council,” Akashi corrected himself. “After graduated from my studies, I did some office works before deciding to part-time here during the night.”

“Akashi-kun likes being busy,” Kuroko stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

“I do. Maybe that’s why my boss and I get along well.”

“Can I give Akashi-kun an advice?” Kuroko asked, to which Akashi hummed contently.

“Take care of yourself, Akashi-kun. It’s good to be hardworking and dedicated to your job, but if you would just allow it, I’m sure you will find something more beyond your works.”

“I believe I already have,” Akashi murmured.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun? I did not catch that.”

Akashi shook his head. “It’s nothing. Thank you for the advice, Kuroko. I’ll keep that in mind.” Akashi added, “I understand now why Aomine-san, Kise-san, and Kagami-san hold you in high regard and selfishly keep you to themselves; I would too.”

Kuroko frowned. “They are a little too overprotective, especially when I’m trying to enjoy my vanilla milkshake in peace.”

“You know, I’ve been wondering, Kuroko. How many milkshakes do you usually drink for them to make this dare with that kind of punishment?”

“I have to reduce them to dinner-only because of my job. Trust me, Akashi-kun, it’s not much at all.”

“Kuroko…” Akashi looked worried.

“Did they never reprimand your boss about his favorite food?”

“No, I believe it’s the other way around. My boss always has to remind them to watch their diet, especially back when they were schoolmates,” Akashi said. He added with a smirk, “Or so my boss told me.”

“Your boss must care very much for his friends. He sounds like a good friend.”

“Same as your friends to you, Kuroko,” Akashi said.

“Or maybe they are just too scared to tell your boss what to do and what not to do?”

Akashi laughed, and Kuroko swore he heard a tint of slyness and smugness in it. “Oh, they definitely are, but that doesn’t keep them from trying though. For one thing, they never stopped bugging my boss about finding a girlfriend. I mean, what kind of friends my boss has that they don’t even know he’s gay?”

“Has your boss told them? Maybe they genuinely didn’t know. I mean, on the way here, they talked about this place a bit and mentioned that the owner is some sort of CEO of a big company. So maybe they thought it means your boss is automatically straight?”

“Strangely enough, I can suspect them diving into that conclusion head-first.”

“Speaking of whom, doesn’t your boss ever visit his own establishment? I believe it’s almost midnight now, but no one has scolded you for neglecting the customers.”

“This café doesn’t only have one bartender, Kuroko. I’m sure my boss can survive a night without me behind the stall.”

“When your boss showed up, please let me properly apologize to him and helped explain the situation too, Akashi-kun. It’s the least I can do for Akashi-kun’s help.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Kuroko.”

“Why?”

Akashi faked a frown. “What if his good-looks and enormous wealth stole you from me? Didn’t you hear the rumor?” Akashi leaned in and placed his lips next to Kuroko’s ear. Kuroko’s heart skipped a beat when he felt Akashi’s hot breath sweeping his skin. “Despite showing disinterest, quite a lot people are still trying to get into his pants – boys and girls alike, in fact. Apparently, stealing my boss’ virginity serves as some sort of trophy for them.”

Akashi added, “Some are just shameless enough to assume they can ensnare my boss and leech off him.”

"How do you even know that?”

Akashi shrugged. “Bartending is more fun than you think, Kuroko.” He winked.

“Is that why this place is crowded? Because they want to flirt with your boss?”

“Nah. That’s because I make good drinks.” Feeling betrayed by the redhead’s terrible idea of a joke, Kuroko lidded his eyes and looked at Akashi.

Apparently this was their first misunderstanding because Akashi said, “I’m not joking, Kuroko. They don’t even know what my boss looks like. The only ones in this room right now who knows what my boss looks like are me, your three musketeers, and that grey-haired barista. Even if he’s a CEO, my boss doesn’t appear on TV and lets his employees deal with the spotlight on his behalf instead.”

“Then how do they know he’s handsome? He could be a wrinkly 70-years-old grandpa of a quadruplet for all they know.”

Akashi laughed. By this laugh, Akashi had started to fear his sanity. “He could, couldn’t he? But then again, it is a fact that my boss is the richest man in Japan as well as one of those richest in the world before 30. Does it even matter if he’s ugly?”

“I see.”

“Why the short answer, Kuroko? Don’t tell me you’re also already stolen by him?” Akashi fake-pouted.

“I don’t see how my path could ever cross with someone like that, so I don’t see a reason to dizzy myself further with his supposed good-looks and money.”

Akashi purred the most silky and smoky voice Kuroko had ever heard. “Are you sure, Kuroko? You know, your friends aren’t the only ones who can put good words about someone to my boss. If you want, I can ease your way, Kuroko. Knowing my boss, I believe he wouldn’t mind losing his virginity to you.” Akashi straightened himself and returned to his previous dancing position with a silent laugh.

“The only thing I want to ask your boss is his forgiveness because I distracted one of his bartenders for a long period of time, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said, deadpanned.

Akashi smirked. Impressed by Kuroko’s reply, he whispered in a raspy voice with his lips touching Kuroko’s cheek, “Hhhmmm… As much as my boss would be disappointed by your answer, Kuroko Tetsuya, I would be more than glad to extend you the same offer, you know.

He added, "At least I can guarantee you I’m not a wrinkly grandpa of a quadruplet. No, you’ll find me to be the exact opposite, sweetheart.” Akashi hissed, “I have the curiosity and wild fantasies of a five-years-old.”

Kuroko gulped. He could feel shivers running down his spine. His cheeks were burning. Every cell in his body was aroused by Akashi’s breathy voice. His heart was back-flipping inside his torso. Blood was rushing downwards to his crotch. He became more conscious of the close proximity between him and Akashi as well as every part of his skin that touched Akashi’s.

Kuroko figured, if he went down, he could at least bring the culprit responsible down with him. Kuroko tiptoed slightly and put his lips on Akashi’s ears. He whispered, “Depends – are you sure your cock is ready for me, handsome?” Kuroko bit Akashi’s earlobe lightly.

Akashi breathed, “Trust me, love, your first blunder would be to mistake my inexperience with my inability to pleasure you in bed.”

Akashi and Kuroko stepped out of the dance floor and made their way towards the exit with Akashi’s hand still on Kuroko’s waist. Akashi threw a look at the three rainbow-heads he knew had been watching and smirked knowingly. Perhaps Aomine, Kise, and Kagami made the right choice after all when they feared Akashi would taint Kuroko.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Akashi didn’t remember Kuroko from their match on his last Nationals was because Kuroko was not the phantom/shadow-Kuroko (and Akashi was never interested in knowing someone ‘weak’). Kuroko learned his misdirection because of Akashi (or at least, it was Akashi who nudged Kuroko there). It was also Akashi who guided Kuroko on expanding his passes variations and created something like the ignite pass. But not in this fanfic. So basically, this is the future of some sort of parallel AU.  
> In Meikou, Kuroko played with Ogiwara as the ‘weak’ Kuroko. Meikou team was nothing special, but like Kuroko said, they were solid. They were not bound by their need for victory. They just enjoyed playing basketball with each other. In other words, Meikou was Kuroko’s Seirin. They just worked their asses off with what they had and played basketball with as much fun as they could.
> 
> A/N #2 since this is my first fanfic, I'm still getting used to the editing. I genuinely thought I could just copy-paste my work from Word, and it would appear exactly how it is in Ao3.  
> So, I'm still figuring out everything. And if there's something I missed or screwed up, sorry :v


End file.
